Untitled
by Sophia Frost
Summary: Danvers State Insane Asylum is not an easy place to live. Jacqueline Daniels, a resident of twoyears definately knows this. However when her father, a popular politician of the town comes to visit her and things are threaded apart, is the truth really wha


Just a little note to begin off the story: This story was inspired by an Alternate-Universe Harry Potter RPG on GreatestJournal that sadly isn't up an running anymore. Where the students of Hogwarts were all mental patients instead of students. Although this story isn't one with magic and stuff in it, the characters from the game that I or Tonya wrote up ourselves are from there. S. Capper is JK Rowlings, don't bite me for using it. But the persona is all Tonya's creation.

And with that here's the story. If I get enough motivation I'll write the rest of it. But this is just a tidbit to intrigue you, I guess.

This ceiling had the same undetailed design as all of the other ceilings she'd ever stared at. Bumps and ridges all commingling and running into one another like all the others. Occasionally you would find a face in the mix, or some sort of animal. This was like watching clouds go by, only these ones you could come back and show to a friend.

It's not as if the ceiling was so interesting it enveloped her entire thought process, but when your only companions are either inanimate or always away you have to entertain your self.

"Jacqueline, you in there?" As friendly of a calling as it may seem, the voice from which it came was nothing but flat and dutiful.

"Yes, I'm in here. Where else would I be?" Not too uncommon of a response from a bored teenager, though the answer earned no remark back. Only the foot steps which echoed into her room replied.

Still on her back she pressed her eyes shut and let out a fake cough just to see if anybody was going to hear it and make sure she's not smoking. Nobody came, however and still she was alone.

Soon enough she dozed off to sleep, only to wake up with Terry straddling her hips and looking deeply into her eyes. Jacqueline woke with a start and shoved Terry off of her by means of twisting to a side. "Where've you been all my life?" She asks with a cruel smile.

"If you were a man, I would've had to rip off any appendage available. So you're lucky." Jacqueline smiled back to her roommate because between the two of them, this was the norm. "And for the past two years I've been right here. Maybe you're just too busy being promiscuous to notice me."

Terry only smiled and walked over to her bed which was adjacent to Jacqueline's, and only three or four feet apart. "So Jack," Terry's pet-name for her roomie, "Anthony was asking about you, not like he doesn't always."

"That's Anthony for you." Not entirely amused at her teasing, Jacqueline sat up from her bed and made her way toward the door. "Hey, Jacky Daniels, where you going? It's nearly curfew." Only glancing over her shoulder at the barred window did she see that the sun was setting and the outside lights were dimming to bright lanterns.

Still, she left, and headed down the hall toward the boys wing to see how Anthony was doing. Even though she knew by the time she got there it would be curfew and she would most likely get in trouble for being not only out of her room, but in the boys wing. No one except for male orderlies who were live-ins and the boys were allowed there after curfew. Of course people broke these rules, but Jacqueline wasn't one of those sort.

When she arrived at Anthony's door, adorned with bright crayon drawings she smiled and knocked to the beat he'd taught her. Anthony answered after only a moments delay and instantly she was grabbed in a bear hug of sorts which put his head against her forehead, being as he was around 6'4" and Jacqueline was only 5'5". "What are you doing here, Jacky!" His voice was excited, but hushed because he didn't want to get in trouble just as much as she did. "Go back to your room!"

"Terry told me you'd been asking about me so I thought I'd visit." She answered plainly and pushed the hug away finally, but gracefully. "But I do have to go."

"That's right. You wouldn't want to miss your bed check, would you?" The unmistakable tone and bite of Samantha Capper's voice interrupted her goodbye. Turning to flash a smile she saw that her nose was slightly upward and her arms were crossed. A big, "don't mess with me," sign to those who knew her quirks. Jacqueline was not one of those people.

Beginning to move around Samantha and back toward the girls wing Jacqueline finally replied, "Yeah, I know." Just as nice of a statement as she could force when being cut short by her, of all people. Though she knew from the stories Terry had told her that if she didn't keep her tongue in mind that she'd end up in the Emergency Room of Danvers State Insane Asylum. The last place she wanted to be.

Jogging with as light of footing as humanly possible, she made it back to her room and closed the door bodily. "You're lucky." Terry was laying on her bed, naked, as she always fell asleep in this fashion.

"No I'm not." She answered in a forced whisper, pressing her ear to the door to check to see if anybody was headed toward their room. The unfortunate thing about living in an asylum is that there weren't any locks on the door. So the upside was that she couldn't be locked in her room, but couldn't lock anyone out. "Just go to bed, Jacqueline." Clearly annoyed by the fact that the light was still on and she was attempting to sleep, Terry rolled over turning her backside to her.

Eventually she gave up the search for a predator in the halls. Though any sleep she'd find was a forced drowsiness to appease Terry. She turned the lights off and made her way by memory over to her bed side. Then kneeling down, she pulled out a suitcase which was set up to have pajama pants on one side, and day clothes on the other. She removed the first thing on the left side, her old highschool sweat pants and stood up to change into them.

Once in her pajamas, she shoved the suitcase underneath her bed again, and slipped into bed to go to sleep.

Seems like it'd be the end of the day for Jacqueline, but it wasn't. An hour and a half into the night, this silent predator was making it's way down the hall for her room.

The predator, better known as Samantha, managed her way into the room silently. If anything Samantha was known for throughout the hospital, it was that she was a master at not making a sound when moving around. Though she paused a moment to make sure that the two of them were asleep enough before moving. Next, she slipped up onto Jacqueline's bed, right on top of her and still neither of them stirred. Placing her hand flat against Jacqueline's mouth and nose she leant down to whisper to her.

Waking instantly at the hand smothering her she stopped from flailing upon hearing the calm and collected voice; that was more like a night light than a stinging siren. "This is my nice warning. Stay away from Anthony. Next time I won't be so pleasant." Recognizing the voice instantly she made sure not to move, although her mind was running with things to snap right back. Only problem with snapping or, speaking, to Samantha was that she would retaliate ten-fold. Samantha moved like a snake off of the bed and out the door.

Still not breathing, Jacqueline began thanking anything she could muster for not being cut to pieces or strangled right then and there. And now, had the clever notion not to speak to Anthony anymore.


End file.
